


Wedding Rings

by jesus_buck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm pretending IW never happened, Just tooth-rotting fluff, Language, Tony n' Pepper are getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesus_buck/pseuds/jesus_buck
Summary: Tony and Pepper are finally getting married, but Peter's afraid he's going to screw it up somehow. Luckily, you have his back.





	Wedding Rings

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind this is taking place a year or two after Infinity War <3

Peter was behind the church, pacing. From the looks of the poor grass, he’d been at it a while: there was a 10 foot long strip that had been completely flattened.

You watched him with a small smile on your face, barely able to make out the little pep talk he was muttering to himself. “Ok, Peter. You can do this. You’re  _Spider-Man_. You just gotta walk. One foot in front of the other, nice and slow.” He slows his pace, only to turn around and throw his hands up in exasperation. “No! That was too slow. If you do it like that, you’re gonna mess up the timing of the music and ruin everything.  _Idiot_.”

Peter takes a deep breath and runs his hands through his hair. As his arms fall he pats down the front of the crisp black tuxedo he’s wearing, looking for something. His eyes grow wide. “OH. Oh SHIT! Where are they???” He frantically starts rifling through his pockets, his panic growing by the second.

You wanted to laugh, you really did, but you were enjoying this… as soon as you laughed he would know you were watching and the show would be over. But you couldn’t hold the giggles in any longer as you watched him take off his left shoe and look in it, hopping on his right foot to stay balanced.

Holding onto the wall of the church, you fall into hysterical laughter. Peter’s eyes snap up, and he quickly throws his shoe on. He’s flushed red from embarrassment, but relaxes a bit when he spies you.

“Y/N!” He calls out, but you can barely hear him over your own laughter. “Y/N, this isn’t funny!” He shouts as he throws his shoe back on and quickly jogs over to you.

“Y/N” He whispers urgently. “Come on, please don’t laugh at me. This is really, really bad. The wedding starts in 10 minutes and I can’t find them.”

You almost have a handle on yourself, but one look at the the sheer terror on his face sends you into hysterics all over again. Taking deep breaths, you calm yourself.

“What are you looking for, Pete?”

“ _The rings_ ,” he hisses, looking around frantically, afraid someone will hear. “I can’t find the rings. Oh god, Mr. Stark is going to KILL me.”

Smiling, you reach into your clutch. “You mean these rings, Peter? The ones you asked me to keep safe for you because you were terrified you would lose them between last night and this morning?”

You hold the bands out to him, and watch his face change from joy to embarrassment to adoration in the space of 5 seconds. He gently takes them from your hand, and pockets them.

He looks back up at you and smiles. “Look at you, saving the day. Maybe you should be my sidekick.” You snort. “Peter, the only side that will be kicked is yours if you don’t get in that church before Pepper walks down the aisle.”

Still grinning, he grabs your hand and pulls you towards the entrance of the church. “And she’ll kick yours if one of her bridesmaids is late.”

* * *

The wedding, in Peter’s mind, went off without a hitch. Pepper and Tony looked so blissful, and most importantly, he didn’t drop the rings. But the highlight for Peter was watching you glide down the aisle, shyly smiling at him and shooting him a cheeky wink as you took your place on the other side of the altar. If you asked him to give you a rundown of what happened during the ceremony he wouldn’t be able to, because he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you.

As everyone was milling around in the parking lot, waiting for the limos to take them to the reception, Tony pulled him aside and slung an arm around his shoulder. “Listen, kid. I don’t do this sentimental crap, but having married the woman of my dreams today has put me in a communicative mood. I want you to know that having you up there with me really meant a lot today. I-” he sniffs, “I call you my protege, but you’re more than that. You’re family. So our door is always open to you, ok kid?”

Peter snaps his mouth closed - it had dropped open in surprise. “Mr. Stark… I… wow. Just, thank you. You’re like a father figure to me and I really do think you’re family to me too. I love you, man.”

Tony smiles, but rolls his eyes. “Save the love crap, kid. Unless you’re going to tell Y/N how you feel.”

Peter blanches. “What, um, what do you mean Mr. Stark? Love, no… I don’t… I mean I like her and all, she’s my girlfriend but…”

Tony clamps his hand over Peter’s mouth. “Kid, I saw how you were looking at her in there. Hell, even Cap can see that you’re over the moon for that girl. And he’s the resident expert on waiting too long. So do me a favor, and  _tell her_.”

Tony strode away to rejoin his new wife, leaving Peter at a loss for words as you skipped up to him. “Ready for some cake, Spider-Boy?” you winked, dropping a kiss on his cheek and wrapping him in a hug. You pull back, concerned when he doesn’t hug you back. “Hey, Peter… are you ok?”

He shakes his head, bringing himself back to the present. “I’m fine darling. Let’s go to this reception and stuff our faces, yeah?” And once again he grabs your hand, dragging you to the limo with him.

* * *

The reception was like something out of a fairy tale: It was in a park, with fairy lights strung between the trees and lanterns softly illuminating everything. Obviously Pepper’s work, Tony would have never gone for something so simple.

After dinner, cake, toasts, and their first dance, Tony and Pepper opened up the dance floor to all couples. You and Peter smirked at each other, and ran out to the dance floor. A slow song was playing, but you both immediately began doing the Robot. The older couples looked at you disapprovingly, but everyone who knew you both just smiled.

Suddenly, in the middle of the song Peter grabbed you and pulled you close, slipping one hand around your waist and holding yours with the other. You rested your other hand on his shoulder, and let your head fall to his chest. “This is nice, Pete,” you sighed contentedly.

He didn’t respond, and you stopped moving, looking up into his face. “Peter, what’s wrong? You’ve been weird ever since the ceremony ended.” Worry laced your voice. Had you done something wrong?

Peter exhaled deeply. “Nothing’s wrong Y/N… it’s just something Mr. Stark told me. I didn’t believe him at first, but I thought about it and he was right. As usual.”

You look up at him questioningly, almost scared to ask. “What was it?”

He squeezes his eyes shut, almost as if answering would be painful. But when he looks back at you, there’s an adoration in his eyes you’ve never seen before.  

“I love you, Y/N,” he whispers, before leaning down and gently capturing your lips with his own.


End file.
